


The Swap

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so it turns out that Gabriel is real...and causing problems of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swap

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever get around to finishing the over all story, there WILL be a sequel so the fic and whatever happens is not modified from the original

The convention was going by great. He had actually just finished his autograph sessions and he was tired and exhausted, but he was quietly smiling. It had been a good panel, he had enjoyed when Jared had come up to pretend being him playing Jared playing Sam, and Jared had been an awesome sport about it….Hell thinking about Jared’s goofiness on stage sent a flare of warmth through Richard’s chest as he smiled at the fans he was passing before he went to his room, unaware of who was following. Hell no-one knew of the person following the actor. In fact if the actor had known…Well he probably wouldn’t have left the populated first level…. But as it was he didn’t know who was following him, so he went into his room, stripped down to his boxers and slipped into the cool bed and fell right asleep.

Jared sniggered as he talked animatedly with Jensen, he was tweeting happily and experimenting with the new devise that was twitter. He was still playing with it after a concert, a kind female security guard helpfully guiding him while he stared at his phone and stumbled and a fan laughed and asked him if he was having fun with twitter.

“Oh yeah, loads,” Jared grinned, happy and lighthearted. He was always like this but especially at conventions with Richard there…the man just gave off this wonderful energetic feel that only heightened his own.

He then frowned and looked around, “Hey anyone seen Richard in the last few hours? I thought he was going to be at the concert…” He said with a frown and the fan tapped her chin as the security watched her.

“Um…I just remember seeing him wander off after autographs, haven’t seen him since then but then again he’s always making his way through crowds, right?” She says with a small smile and Jared frowns even more. That really doesn’t sound like Richard to just take off after autographs…

“Thank you,” He said with a smile before he finished his tweet and then started another aimed at Richard before taking off at a quick pace. Richard was supposed to be at the party tonight…. So he actually called his cell on the way up to his friend’s room. Richard wasn’t answering so Jared picked up the pace and ended up pounding on Richard’s door and he heard a yelp and then a crash before the door was being opened, Richard peeking out, his hair messed up and he looked like he had just hurriedly put on his jeans, leaving him shirtless. Jared swallowed, feeling a heat pool in his groin as he grinned at Richard.

“Hey sleepy head, planned on sleeping through the cocktail party huh?” He said lightly and he saw Richard’s eyes widen and the older man curse, his southern accent creeping into his voice.

“I missed the concert huh?” He groaned as he motioned for Jared to come in and Jared left security outside the room and closed the door.

“Yeah, you missed it, just tired as hell, huh?” He said with a sly smile and Richard returned it back as he nodded and went to the sink and got a electric razor and trimmed his beard, bringing it down to stubble. Jared couldn’t help but wonder how soft that stubble would feel like, if it was like his own…He unconsciously rubbed his face and watched as Richard hurried around, snagging a brown dress shirt and pulling it on along with a light tan jacket, the brown shirt making his eyes change to that wonderful color with a tinge of green in them…

“Yeah…I don’t know… usually I cant fall asleep til one in the morning at cons, just the energy keeps me up and running around like a chicken with its head cut off but…I don’t know I feel like I went through a massive sugar crash…” Richard mumbles as Jared chuckles and pats Richard’s head and leads him out of the room, the other man eyeing him.  Jared is about to say something when Richard leans into him and smiles softly.

The two smile at each other and go downstairs and spend the rest of the night going among the fans and mocking each other and having fun…When they went to sleep a silent grinning figure did something that would change their perspectives on each other….

\--

Richard woke to a pounding on the door yet again, “Come on, Jare, we gotta get out there!” Jensen’s voice clear as day and Richard groaned and got up and paused. Wait, Jensen had the wrong room or this was a really bad prank…but whatever he was already up so- He paused when he looked to the mirror and what stared back at him was not his face, but Jared’s…

Richard, or well Jared’s eyes went wide and Richard pinched his arm only…only for it to really hurt and he shook his head and heard Jensen again and immediately there was panic starting as he quickly went and put on jeans, jeans that fit him perfectly. Okay…how the fuck had this happened….? He was just joking around those times he said he’d love to see the world from Jared’s height if he was body swapped…

 He almost let out a whimper as he quickly pulled on a black dress shirt and ran out of the hotel room after pocketing the phone on the dresser along with the keycard and he ran out with a comb and furiously brushed Jared’s longass hair as Jensen blinked at him in such a disheveled state.

“Dude, did you just wake up?” Jensen asked and Richard nodded and Jensen sighed, “Shit, I hope they don’t chew us out….but come on we need to get coffee in you before we get up there, at least get it to go or something, I know you’re sluggish right when you wake up…”

“Who isn’t?” Richard asked, hearing his voice come out as Jared’s and he had to suppress the urge to smash his head into something because that would apparently be hurting Jared’s body which was just…too big for him as he kept stumbling and Jensen just chuckled. Richard sent him a glare before Jensen wandered off and came back with coffee for Richard, who gladly took it and  drank it down in one go, not even tasting it.  He felt the warmth go through the gigantor body and he loved the way the caffeine pumped through his system as if it were crack to this giant sasquatch sized body.

So he went to the breakfast/brunch and happily started bantering with Jensen, the other actor chuckling as Richard went for another cup of coffee and smiles, fending off Jensen’s joke, eyes scanning the crowd until he saw someone in back and tilted his head and saw it was….him? But the person who looked at him only flashed him a blinding smile, snapped his fingers and fucking vanished….! Oh HELL no! There’s no way that anyone could have pulled off this kind of crazy shit….unless it was an archangel…

“Hey! Jared! You zone out on me here?” Jensen asked and Richard looked to him and shook his head.

“Sorry, thought I saw Richard sneaking around out there,” He said and all eyes turned toward the back where lo and behold….’Richard’ stumbled in, looking disoriented, but Richard knew it was actually….Jared…

\--

Jared had woken up that morning and had panicked to find he is late for the breakfast, so in his haste to get out of the hotel room he hadn’t bothered to go in the bathroom ,just popping some gum in his mouth as he grabbed his phone and ran out the door wearing a checkered flannel blue shirt he didn’t remember packing but whatever…but when he stumbled into the breakfast room he saw all eyes on him, but when he looked to the front….he saw Jensen and…himself there?

Everyone though, cheered when he came in and he grinned at them, his brain feeling so sluggish right now and he felt too close to the ground…but Jared watched ‘him’ leave the stage, disappear for a moment then weave his way through the crowd and come up to him and press a cup of coffee into his hands and Jared just stared at him.

“What the hell is going on?” Jared hissed as the other shook his head in disdain as he ruffled his hair and gently started pushing him toward the front.

“Body swap, Jare, I know it sounds crazy, but you’re in my body and I’m in yours so just play along, alright?” Jared nodded numbly and took a long draught of his coffee and grinned at Jensen, who smiled back as Richard went to the microphone.

“Looks like Richard is gonna join us this morning since he seems to feel like being an early bird this morning,” Richard said with a grin as Jared rolled his eyes before a stand was being put in front of him

“Meh, gimmie a sec, my brain is still trying to process all of this,” Jared said with a small smile, “I wasn’t exactly expecting to be pulled into this while getting coffee.”

Richard actually fucking giggled and he seemed to be about ready to explode as he started pacing and doing silly little dance moves that had Jared saying, “dude, how many cups of coffee have you had?”

Richard stopped and goofily grinned at him, “Three,” and Jared got to see how exactly his goofy face looked even as he facepalmed, taking a sip of his own, it gradually waking him up, nothing how it usually did…Like the hyperness…that was definitely his reaction to coffee first thing if he drunk it hella fast which it seems like Richard did…

The three of them bantered and  Jared watched as Richard literally looked like he was too hyper for his own good but this amused Jensen, who decided to attack Richard with tickles and as Richard started laughing his ass off, what is normally Jared’s booming laugh is currently Richard’s as he squirms and tries to get away, the crowd laughing hard and enjoying themselves. When it was all over and they went off to their actual spots to chill, Jensen nudged Richard.

“Well that’s one way to keep from being sluggish,” He said and Richard groaned as he started to come down off the sugar and caffeine high. Jared snickered; glad he wasn’t the one experiencing this for once.

“Don’t forget we have our joined panel in a hour,” Jensen said before he got up and wandered off and Jared watched before Richard was letting out a breath. Jared patted his back and well this was so weird, patting HIS body’s back while somehow being in Richard’s….

“So, enjoying the view from up there?” Jared asked and Richard looked back to him and chuckled.

“Better than I thought but damn, the long limbs are hard to handle,” Richard muttered as he rubbed at his face and downed some water.

“You get used to it, the unnerving thing is being a midget next to you now,” Jared said with a smirk and Richard lightly whacked Jared’s head.

“I’m not a midget, you’re just freakishly tall,” He said defensively, “I’m at the average height for an average male.” Richard said proudly and Jared rolled his borrowed eyes.

“You’re anything but normal,” He said, letting it slip completely by accident and Richard was now looking at Jared oddly and fuck if that wasn’t weird, what was weirder was the way Richard’s body was responding to that look.

“Dude….are you blushing?” Richard asked with a snigger, “It’s so weird to see it from this perspective,” Richard said as he messed up Jared’s or well his body’s hair  before  grabbing a hold of Jared’s stool and pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around him before leaning in.

“Hey…by the way, before you showed up….Gabriel was here,” Richard said in a very very calm tone of Jared’s voice and Jared blinked at him, eyes widening.

“Th-that’s not possible!” Jared hissed and Richard shrugged.

“That’s what he thought too,” Said a voice from behind the counter and both men started and looked up, to see Gabriel smirking at them from behind the bar.

Richard? He fell off his chair and Jared clung to the bar as people looked around to see ‘Jared’ on the floor and several people offered to help him up, but were politely declined before he was on his seat again.

“So tell me, Gabriel, why aren’t people freaking out seeing you and well…him?” Richard asked, motioning to Jared, and Gabriel just chuckled.

“I thought you knew me! Tsk! I can change to whatever look I want, or Project a false image. Right now those people just see a common bartender talking to you two,” Gabriel said casually before poking Richard’s chest.

“So! You enjoying the view and looking at everyone from that height?” Gabriel asked Richard with a smirk and Richard shifted.

“Yeah but…I’d rather be in my own body….you know, more comfortable in there…” he mumbled and Gabriel looked to Jared who was flexing his hands.

“And Jared, do you like being average sized for once?” He asked as Jared pulled a face Richard hoped he’d never ever made before.

“No,” Jared hissed, “Especially when I can’t go up and do my panels properly now you dick! I actually like being tall and well, everything I am! Not this! I don’t want to be this…I don’t want to be this small or… gah!” Jared hissed and Richard got up, feeling….well he didn’t know…He just well kinda felt rejected. He was enjoying this time in Jared’s body but clearly Jared hated his with a passion…

Jared blinked and looked over to see the kicked puppy look on ‘Richard’s face as he went off to the lobby….

Next thing Jared knew he was being smacked and he looked to Gabriel in surprise and Gabriel didn’t look too happy.

“What?” Jared asked innocently and Gabriel scowled at him.

“You really don’t realize? You just insulted HIS body in front of him! He didn’t do that with your body! He actually was enjoying himself and you… you brought that all down!” Gabriel hissed at him and Jared felt the blood drain from his face as he cursed and got up and ran out toward the lobby where he’d seen Richard head towards but….He wasn’t there…

He pulled out Richard’s phone and sent a text towards his own, telling Richard to please wait…to meet him in the lobby…But Richard never came before Jared’s panel with Jensen was supposed to start and Jared  put the phone away and went into the main room, lurking as he watched how Richard was handling himself and he….he was barely getting it right. Jared could see that Richard was still clearly upset about this all so Jared tried to find of a subtle way to ask Richard to forgive him…

He couldn’t find one, but he did hear Richard comment on something and Jared grinned and went behind the curtain then jumped up onto the stage as Richard said….

“Yeah I think Richard’s a cool guy would love to see him on the sh—oomph!” The oomph had  come from the surprise hug attack that had fans laughing, as well as Jensen before  Richard looking at Jared questionably and  Jared mouthing ‘I’m sorry,’ even as he snagged Richard’s microphone.

“Aww, Jared thanks, though next time, maybe Sammy boy could die for Gabriel, hm?” He said with a sly smile and Richard blinked and took the mic back as the fans let out sad sounds.

“I don’t think they’d like that,” Richard said with a chuckle as one of the security guards handed Jared a microphone.

“Hey, who said Sam would be dead forever? After all with Gabriel’s awesome he could just bring him back,” Jared said pointedly and the fans cheered at that and Jared couldn’t help the chuckle and neither apparently could Richard.

Jensen stared at the both of them and shook his head and looked back to the audience, “anyone want to see these two make out raise your hands!” Jensen called out teasingly but holy shit did the audience go nuts.

“WHAT?!” Jared and Richard both yelped before Richard oh so kindly pushed Jensen off his chair.

Jensen let out a snort of laughter and Jared smiled faintly before he excused himself and went offstage Richard seeming confused when he looked around.

“huh, looks like he doesn’t want to kiss me after all,” And was it Jared…or did Richard sound a little disappointed and Jared felt himself going red as he hid in a corner to listen, only to see Gabriel again, looking at him amused.

“You get it yet?” He asked Jared who scowled at him.

“What…?” nope he definitely didn’t get it, he just knew he was stuck in Richard’s body and yet he was attracted to the man trapped in HIS body…

Gabriel let out a snort of amusement.

“Yeah you get it but I’m giving you guys a bit longer, wouldn’t be nice to interrupt in the middle of a panel….” And then Gabriel vanished and Jared didn’t say a word, just listened as the panel ended and Richard came backstage, he and Jensen were supposed to do autographs but there was a clear problem with that…

Richard walked over and  knelt down and looked like he was about to say something when out of nowhere Gabriel was there and  had two hands pressed to their head and Jared’s suddenly stumbling forward almost falling on Richard who raised a brow as Jared let out a huff and looked to where Gabriel stood.

“For the autographs,” He said calmly before he was gone again. Jared got up, too embarrassed by his earlier behavior to stay around Richard and he quickly headed off to the table and Richard stood there, looking confused….

Jared went through, signing the autographs and Richard ended up signing his autographs then too because there was a long break for them to do this and when it was all finally over to the last person.

The moment they got up they were swapped again and Jared swore he felt the lingering sadness and confusion from Richard as he was pretty sure Richard would end up with the headache he’d gotten from the smell of the sharpies, and sure enough Jared saw Richard wince and bring a hand to his head, getting a concerned, “are you okay?” from Jensen.

Jared went off and did the panel with the other two smiling and doing his best to get through it, but he saw Richard out in the crowd, near the back watching, the only tall one back there.

Then came the closing ceremony a few hours later and Jared found himself going to the hotel bar and ordering a beer and taking a swig of it, feeling utterly miserable. He was still feeling like a total douche for what he’d said about being short and all that…And it wouldn’t stop bugging him… He got up after a few more drinks and left, pulling out the roomkey and looking it over for a long moment and he went up to the fifth floor and to Richard’s room and quietly went inside and collapsed onto the bed and hugged a pillow close to him, taking in Richard’s scent, his eyes half closed….

\--

Richard is hiding in Jared’s room and curled up in a ball, Jared didn’t like his body….He prided his body in so many ways…and for Jared to…to…. He couldn’t help the shudders and he hid his face in the pillows at the silent tears that came. Fuck he didn’t know why he was so upset over it…maybe…maybe it was because he’d fallen head over heels for the other man and to hear him insult his body in any way was….it hurt like a hot knife in his heart… It hurt more than he wanted to admit….He wondered just when the hell he had fallen so hard for Jared….and if Jared even like him at all….

\--

He got to his room and went and swallowed, knocking on the door. There wasn’t an answer. So instead he heard the ringtone going off in the hotel room as he called his phone.

“Come on, I know you’re in there,” He said as he pounded on the door and there was a mumble but nothing else.

“Please… let me in…” He knows he sounds pathetic, but thankfully no-one’s around on this floor, “Please…” he knows Richard’s voice has gone soft and quiet and if Jared were able to he’d probably pull off the best set of puppy dog eyes ever and he tries it even as the door opens and  Richard lets him in, his eyes a bit…red? Oh….

Jared shut the door and went over to where Richard sat on the bed, head down, hair all in his face and Jared swallowed, it was really interesting, seeing someone upset in your body… Jared sat down next to him and reaches out and pushes the hair out of the way.

He sees the silent tears and feels his heart jolt.

“Oh God, Richard…” He whispers as he moves to wipe the tears away and yet Richard move away.

“Richard…oh God I’m so sorry… Please…just look at me okay?” He said softly and yet Richard refused to and Jared swallowed and went and grabbed a handkerchief from his bags and brought it back and gently wiped away the tears whether Richard wanted it or not, he was aware of Richard watching him, Jared was careful as he brings a hand to Richard’s or…his cheek damn this body swap thing…

“You said you hated my body…” Richard finally said in a choked voice and Jared tilted his head up, jaw firmly set before he spoke firmly.

“I was pissed off, caffeine deprived and distressed, okay? I really don’t hate your body, hell if we were in the right bodies I’d be all over you right now, and no I’m not saying that to make you feel better,” Jared said softly and he saw wide brown eyes before he suddenly found he was the one with the hand on his cheek, and he was blinking up to Richard who  smiled as Gabriel grinned from nearby and  there was a snap of fingers and a rustle of wings as Jared’s very insides squirmed, but Gabriel was gone and  Jared ignored his discomfort as attraction made itself too clear when his dick perked up and he saw  Richard grin and kiss him and Jared kissed him back, pulling Richard onto him and  lavishing Richard’s body, making sure the older man knew Jared had meant the apology. As Jared’s pants landed on the floor Richard paused.

“You aren’t doing this cause of guilt are you?” He said, sounding suddenly sharp and Jared looked back to Richard and breathed, “No.”  Richard seemed to lose tension and he let out a breath and happily rode Jared, Jared keeping his orgasm as quiet as possible but he knew Richard was pleased to hear it as  Richard went through his own orgasm, it was  warm in Jared and he loved to feel Richard inside him, it was wonderful….

He felt himself slipping and was gone as he went hard through another orgasm…he remembered the wet tear stained pillow…

When he woke he found strong warm arms wrapped around him, and he felt the warmth of the bare skin of Richard’s chest against his back and Jared let out a happy breath, still for some reason feeling uncomfortable in his pelvic area… But for now? For now he was  happy and content and just so….at peace being in Richard’s arms and when he looked back, he turned so he could see Richard, who looked half awake, smiling at him and he looked so gorgeous in the light that was coming through the curtains of the room…

They grinned at each other and had morning sex then and there, Jared gasping and crying out in pleasure, crying for more, wanting so much more and Richard gave it all, satisfied Jared, filling him, the older man having multiple orgasms until he just couldn’t do anymore, but Jared only panted hard, grinning, feeling spent and looking guiltily at the sheets and Richard snorted tiredly at how concerned Jared was with the sheets. Richard kissed him again and then thumbed Jared’s fuzz and chuckled.

“What?” Jared asked with a raised brow and Richard just smiled.

“Your stubble is so soft, like a comfortable fuzzy blanket,” Richard said softly and Jared grinned and stroked Richard’s stubbled cheeks and  fuck he comes just at the feel and Richard’s laughing at him.

“I guess you liked the feel of it then, hm?” He said with a smile and Jared nodded breathlessly, stroking Richard’s stubble and  shifting close and nuzzling his cheek against Richard’s and the sounds that come from the both of them are wildly inappropriate but then they subside as Richard falls fast asleep in Jared’s arms, the poor man exhausted….

Later they would leave and board their planes but not without the constant texts to each other. They’d been good friends before but he didn’t know what to call each other…


End file.
